


Check-In

by trisk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: oc stuff i'm posting here to get it out ofmy google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisk/pseuds/trisk
Summary: keeva gets yoinked by theo, who was trying to spy on essek, yadda yadda they sleep together and its hot n steamy but i AIN'T posting That fic here rn so here's the morning when koyi calls bc keeva hasnt checked in for a while (he was a liiiiiitttle preoccupied). keeva's insecurities about essek are extremely present.
Kudos: 1





	Check-In

**Author's Note:**

> this is being posted for me and cara and abby if i ever send this to them which i sure might. hi cara and abby

Keeva was awoken by the sound of his comms going off. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Koyi could just come to his room if she wanted him so bad. He was comfortable. 

And then the person next to him moved, and the arm around Keeva's waist tightened, and his eyes opened quickly. 

Theo Vizsla still had his eyes closed, his black hair a little sleep-mussed around his face, and sure enough, his arm was draped over Keeva. They were much closer than Keeva was prepared for. 

Keeva carefully shifted himself up so he could look around the room. Where the hell were his pants? He saw his boots kicked over nearby and some of Theo's clothes lying about… and, of course, on the opposite side of the room near the desk, his pants sat in the crumpled mess he'd left them in after hastily kicking them off earlier. He sighed quietly.

He turned his head slowly back to look at Theo, seemingly still asleep. Keeva had the urge to reach over and touch the other man's face, and he quickly resisted, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment at the notion. He could spot a few love bites on Theo's exposed skin Keeva had given him. His face heated up even more, and he turned away to begin slowly getting out of the bed. 

He didn't see his briefs anywhere either, though he was pretty sure they were just at the other end of the bed. He slowly slid out of Theo's hold as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. His comms beeped and buzzed again, and he ignored various aches across his body as he made his way over to the desk. 

Naturally, whoever was calling him was hailing through his holo comms. He grumbled to himself, turned the volume down, and quickly snatched up his underwear before stalking into the fresher.

He ruffled his hair and pulled his briefs on before changing the display to only show him from the waist up and answered.

"...on't know  _ where _ , that's why I'm hailing him!" Koyi was saying to someone out of view. 

"What's up?" Keeva said, trying to keep his voice down but also trying not to seem like he was trying not to wake another person up. He winced a little at the early-morning husk in his voice.

Koyi missed his reaction, thankfully, and quickly turned to the holo. "Wow! So you  _ are _ alive? Where the hell are you?" she asked with irritation. He realized that with all of the… uh… with everything happening in the hours prior to this moment, he had totally forgotten to call and check in. Whoops. "Where the fuck are your clothes? Did I wake you up? Am I  _ disturbing _ you? Trisk wher-"

"Okay! Okay, please stop snapping at me-" he started to say as he frantically turned the volume down more, and he realized his mistake as soon as he said it. "Wait, no, I didn't-"

" _ Snapping at you? _ " Koyi said in disbelief. "I'm sorry, who is the one who hasn't checked in in ten hours here?!"

Ten hours?? Oh he  _ was _ in trouble. "No, okay, you're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please, okay- Yes, I forgot to check in. I'm safe, I'm fine, no worries-"

"So where the fuck are you? Hm? What was so important you snubbed my check-ins?" she asked, and he could imagine her tapping her foot angrily at him. 

"It's- That's complicated. I don't know exactly whe-"

"You don't  _ know where you are? _ "

"Let me finish!!" He glanced at the closed door and walked as far away from it as possible and sat on the edge of the tub. "Things got a little complicated, but I'm working it out. I need you to just trust me-"

"We're trying to get off this planet  _ quickly _ , Keeva-"

"You think I don't know the level of urgency of this situation?! I'm trying! I'm working on it!"

"If you're not back here within the hour, I'm having Essek trace your signal to come after you, I swear-"

"Would you leave him  _ out _ of this?!" Keeva snapped, feeling anger surge through him. "How come now that you've got your little tough Mandalorian buddy, you think I'm not competent enough to get shit done anymore? Before all this, you would've yelled at me for not checking in and then just trusted me when I said I was getting things worked out!"

"We've never had anyone to help us as back up before!" Koyi said, seeming to ease up just a little, the expression turning to concern more than anger.

"We've never  _ needed _ back up before!" Keeva shot back, and he froze, realizing his volume, and taking a deep breath before speaking quietly again. "I really need to go, I can't explain everything right now. Do you trust me or not?"

"Keeva-" Koyi started, now seeming a bit taken aback. She didn't immediately give him a yes or no, which hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"Swear to me right now that you're not sending him after me, or I'm shutting my comms off to make you trust me," he said, hurt swelling up in his chest by his own ultimatum. "And the next time you hear from me will be whenever I have something to say or if I send an SOS."

"Don't turn your comms off," she said quickly. "I won't send Ez, I promise- Keeva, I  _ do  _ trust you, how could you even-"

"Then I'm sorry for missing check-in, and I'l talk to you later," he said, and promptly ended the call. He clenched the comm tight in his hand and hunched over with his face pressed against his fists. The fact that her trust wavered in him made him so angry and hurt. This wasn't the first time he'd messed up on a check-in while they were separated. The only difference was she had  _ Essek _ to do her bidding now. Move the droids, accompany Keeva into town, track Keeva down for going radio silent.

And he felt the same twist in his gut he'd felt when he realized he'd gotten too close to Ruben. The instinct that it was time to leave.

If he was alone, he could easily disguise himself, infiltrate the Imperial base, and steal a ship or stowaway on some imperial transport. Hell, maybe he could grab Adler and they could escape this ridiculous planet together.

Keeva took a deep breath and reluctantly looked at his comm. 

No… he couldn't abandon Koyi the way he'd lied and ditched Ruben. Besides, he had nothing left to hide from her. Sure, maybe he was far too close for both of their own good, but his reasons for distance were null now that Liah and this Inquisitor had put all his laundry out in the open. If he left, it would just be because he was afraid. And he was  _ not _ a coward.

He decided to use the loo since he was already there, and as he was washing his hands, he examined himself in the mirror. His curls were even messier than his usual bed-head left them, and he felt like evidence of Theo's touch was everywhere across his body. There were so many love bites on his neck, especially near his collarbones and shoulders. He traced a finger across some and shuddered. He could almost imagine the feel of Theo's lips on his skin again.

There were a few small bruises appearing on his hips and around his left forearm from Theo's fingertips. Keeva cursed the fact that his pale skin showed his easy bruising so clearly. Thankfully, his shirt and the collar of his jacket would naturally cover most of the bruising, though there was one little mark under the corner of his jaw that he may need to cover. He hummed and briefly glanced at his various scars and freckles. With a sigh, Keeva turned off the light and quietly exited the fresher. 

Theo was still in bed, but as Keeva walked out, the Mandalorian caught his eyes. "Was starting to wonder if you fell in, or perhaps climbed out the window," he said in a teasing tone.

Keeva tilted his head a little. "There… isn't a window in there," he said slowly. Theo laughed with a scoff and shook his head.

"It was a joke about being in there so long," Theo said with an amused exhale as he sat up and stretched. Keeva walked back to his pants and replaced his comm device back in his pocket. He heard Theo starting to get up, and Keeva looked over, not even trying to hide how blatantly he looked over Theo's body as he stood up and stretched. He watched the muscles in his back move and noted how various scars or bruises shifted along his skin. His arm wound glared against his skintone, and any little Keeva-inflicted bruises seemed frustratingly faint against his skin. He watched Theo snatch up his own underwear and pull them on just as he caught Keeva staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked with a small, cocky smirk.

"You," Keeva said plainly.

He scoffed again, and Keeva stayed still as Theo strode over to him, placed a hand on the back of Keeva's neck, and pulled him into a hard kiss. Keeva kissed him back, though he kept his twitching hands at his side. Something warm traveled down his spine with a shiver, and Keeva found himself wanting more when Theo pulled away. 

"Take a holo, it'll last longer," Theo quipped, and he patted Keeva's cheek before going into the fresher. 


End file.
